


Somebody Tells Lydia What's Going On

by stellarer



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-11
Updated: 2012-07-11
Packaged: 2017-11-09 15:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarer/pseuds/stellarer





	Somebody Tells Lydia What's Going On

"Now, wasn't that easy?" says Lydia sweetly. "Stand back, everyone, I'm going to solve this shit."


End file.
